Straddle seat vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are used for utility and recreational purposes. The vehicles may sometimes be used for transporting cargo and other times for carrying one or more passengers in addition to the driver. It is also desirable to have the ability to reconfigure the vehicle as desired to accommodate a passenger, and at other times, only a driver. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight passenger seat that can comfortably accommodate the passenger while the vehicle is being operated on different kinds of terrains and that can also be manufactured cheaply. There is also a need for a passenger seat that can be conveniently installed and removed from the vehicle.